guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stoneflesh Aura
Well, okay then. Um, Armor of Earth + Stoneflesh Aura on a Dolyak/Stance tank, anyone? Ubermancer 02:22, 23 September 2006 (CDT) this + armour of earth + kinetic armour + obsid eflesh=pretty much unkillable tank :O you might even not need to keep kinetic armour up any more :O Oljomo 05:45, 23 September 2006 (CDT) What does immune mean? If the attack is a crit you take 0 damage? You take normal damage? Kessel 11:21, 23 September 2006 (CDT) At 16 earth magic, you take pretty much 0 damage from anything with Stoneflesh Aura and Armor of Earth. +20% enchanting really helps though I think what it means is critical hits don't do any extra damage against you. I don't know the exact crit figures. But I'm sure the attack still will damage (If SFA doesn't just shrug it off). GREAT skill, by the way. I love it. DancingZombies 19:34, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Am I the only one to think this would go well with IW (even if Eles don't provide IAS, this would help the long term survivability). --Theeth (talk) 09:26, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :See Feigned Neutrality. DancingZombies 10:34, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::+80 armor is 25% reduction. For Stoneflesh Aura to be less effective, you'd need to receive 4..100 damage. Of course, that isn't taking into account critical immunity of Stoneflesh Aura nor the regeneration of Feigned Neutrality. --Theeth (talk) 11:37, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Does this mean that an Assassin will not get energy from his Critical Strikes attribute when you have this on? This would seriously cripple an Assassin's abilities in combat. :Dark Apostasy WILL NOT trigger against someone using Stoneflesh Aura. However, Way of Perfection does (I think). Shido 22:50, 13 December 2006 (CST) *Is it just me or are Earth Eles starting to sound like Dervishes now...although i do appreciate the new defense skills, all of them are basically enchantments which Dervishes already have. AND Earth eles are very susceptible to enchantment removals or spells like Desecrate enchantments. I would like to see something different. A maintained enchantment maybe? Or just plain skill, like Critical Eye. >> Trace 20:36, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::*nudge* try putting some of these skills on a Dervish.... :). Failing that, Obsidian Flesh is useful Labmonkey 06:09, 21 December 2006 (CST) using stoneflesh aura with armour is the only way to take actual 0 damage from attacks stoneflesh and armour of earth alone is probably enough to take 0 damage from most elemental and phyisical attacks (with level 14) too bad i didn't test this during the weekend conditions still kill tanks though- dolyak signet is only for pve stoneflesh aura is a kiting monks dream because it removes the 100% criticals on moving foes and you'll even get base damage reduction from the... Stoneflesh Aura + Armor of Earth + Stone Striker + Mantra of Earth = ~15 damage from a Meteor Shower. Practical? Not really. Half of the professions could probably kill you. But you can tank infinite numbers of Warriors, Assassins, pets, Rangers sans interrupts, Elementalists, Dervishes, etc. with this. Shido 18:06, 21 November 2006 (CST) My update Just wikified Kinetic Armor and clarified what I thought the sentance was supposed to say - did I miss the point or anything? --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:53, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :I believe the comment made about Kinetic Armor + Stoneflesh Aura was seen as an exaggeration. See the article's history for Skuld's comment on methods to go around them.--Ender A 06:13, 4 October 2006 (CDT) ::Well, sounds like it's a good thing it got removed then. --Armond Warblade (talk) 19:17, 5 October 2006 (CDT) Non-Elite? Even if it's an elite enchantment, it's still overpowered. Look at other damage absorption skills, this one is overpowered and can be maintained constantly. :Ah, but it's earth magic. You don't see a lot of pure ele builds focused on earth magic, do you? And either way, it's more than likely to get a major nerf before the final release. ::Second one down on User:Mgrinshpon/Sandbox. Stone Daggers with a crapload of armor. --Mgrinshpon 21:30, 16 October 2006 (CDT) :::I very much like. --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:53, 16 October 2006 (CDT) ::::I can predict very well that this WILL receive a nerf in a near future update. This combined with armor of earth and healing breeze made this once ele basically invincible, moreso than a 55. With 4 Luxon Warriors, at least 2 normal warriors, the turtle, and a sin pounding on him, even with 7 degen from conditions he was literally taking no damage. This is a VERY suped up Shielding Hands that also gives immunity to critical hits, and is especially overpowered if COMBINED with shielding hands. This skill will be reduced down to less than shielding hands reduction, or reduced a bit and lose the critical immunity. --Gimmethegepgun 05:37, 30 October 2006 (CST) :::::I don't know... 2 second cast begs your opponents to interrupt it, and even if they have none, popular X/E builds using Shock can interrupt you through knockdown without Ward of Stability as well. And then, the skill slot usage becomes a bit much, with all the defence. Some people would be content to be a semi-invincible Stone Daggers turret with the occasional Obsidian Flame, but I'm not a huge fan of those builds. As for comparing it to Shielding Hands, you may as well compare Healing Touch to Orison of Healing; The 'ally usable' aspect vs 'self-only' (well, practical limitation on Healing Touch rather than actual) changes the versatility of a skill significantly. In the end, I don't think Stoneflesh Aura's a huge deal. It's not like Kinetic Armour + Armour of Earth ele's weren't already being nigh-invinci tanking before this, and this requires more casting commitment. Merengue 22:15, 3 November 2006 (CST) I dont yet have NF so I cant see for myself, but im wondering if SFA comes into effect before armor and other damage reducing effects of after? if I had Kinetic Armor on, would SFA reduce the damage before the damage got to kinetic and the base AL or after all the armor reductions?--Hyprodimus Prime 16:59, 12 November 2006 (CST) This skill is GOD. Well, maybe not, but it's pretty awesome. I made a leisurely stroll through Fort Aspenwood and didn't die once. DancingZombies 17:25, 10 December 2006 (CST) just gaze it.. — Skuld 17:27, 10 December 2006 (CST) LOL, Just gaze everything then! GAZE SPAMMERS FTW! you gotta call Nike with that one:) doobnoob :If we're going to throw the perfect situational counter at every skill in the game, because there is one, then we can go ahead and remove over 3/4 of all Warrior and Assassin builds due to Blind. :D DancingZombies 19:00, 14 December 2006 (CST) Every skill has its counter...Dazed...byebye spellcasters --InfestedHydralisk 07:10, 17 December 2006 (CST) :Personally I always take glyph of concentration on my E/Ds ^^ — Skuld 07:20, 17 December 2006 (CST) Yeah, it's an awesome skill, and every Earth ele farmer's dream. However, it has a long cast time, and the duration only compensates for the recharge at high Earth Magic. You can't use it vs a spike, so you need to keep it up constantly, or at least when aggroing mobs. That takes a lot of energy. However, it looks like a neat skill for covering an A/E while he spikes. I'll try that later.Labmonkey 06:13, 21 December 2006 (CST) Shelter Does this come before or after shelter? As in, someone is taking a consistant 170 damage from rotscale, say. Then they activate SFA, and a ritualist uses Shelter. Say he also has 400 HP. Would it go... 170=40, because of shelter. then 40-25=15 or would it go 170-25=145 145=40, because of shelter? If Shelter comes first, Rotscale is gonna be a hit with Earth Ele's. Also, you could just pop off an Obsidian Flame instead of a nuke, it's slower, but it's worth being practically invincible. Blastedt(Talk) 16:42, 22 November 2006 (CST) Does this work like shielding hands? or does it come after prot spirit (cmon earth invincimentalist) --Coloneh RIP 19:05, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::This comes before I beleive, but thats actually a good thing, because it opens up use of Prot Bond for Invinimentalists. This soaks up MOST attacks making them -0, which doesn't trigger Prot Bond, and anytime you do happen to take more dmg, bond will come in and reduce it. With Ess Bond and BSpirit you need to only have like a 2:1 ratio of Prot bond to gain net energy over time. Making this an awesome invini-build for areas with casters wanding you, or Barbs dmg, and etc (Its like Opposite Spirit Bond, instead of wanting mostly 60+ dmg, you want alot of low dmgs like wanding). ::This is of course if you even NEED the Prot Bond ever, alot of places you'll just take all -0s with only Armor of Earth and This. :) - Former Ruling 17:52, 6 December 2006 (CST) :::Thats genius! i didnt even think of that.--Coloneh RIP 13:12, 9 December 2006 (CST) ::::I thought of that last night. --— Blastedt(Talk) 17:06, 18 December 2006 (CST) :::::I went Droughtling Farming in the Rilohn Refuge Mission with SFA+AoE+mystic regeneration and using sliver armor and crystal wave/tenais crystals for damage.Took about 2 mins to kill all the Droughtlings.and the whole time i took 10 damage so i dont think you would almost ever need shelter with this skill.--Domon Kasho 22:37, 19 December 2006 (CST) Damage Its says damage. Does that mean all types of damage, as in Holy and Shadow? StatMan 23:28, 2 January 2007 (CST) yep, every kind of damage (except for life-stealing) --InfestedHydralisk 08:49, 3 January 2007 (CST) Armor Increasing comparison How would this skill compare to other skills such as Watch Yourself in terms of lowering the amount of damage intake? At level 12, shouldn't it be just about the same as Watch yourself? Trace 19:36, 8 January 2007 (CST) :WY at 12 tactics is +21 AL, which is about 31% damage reduction for everyone in earshot for 10s (but it'd be possible to keep it up all the time). This at 12 earth is 25 reduction just for you for 17s, longer than the recharge. So it depends how hard you're getting hit on average and whether you care about teammates. --Fyren 02:32, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Ah..i didn't see that they altered Watch Yourself in that you need 12 tactics for it...hmm. Interesting. Also, something to think about is that stoneflesh aura lowers HOLY damage too, unlike Watch Yourself which doesn't help against holy damage at all. Trace 14:49, 9 January 2007 (CST) Prot Spirit If you cast prot spirit then this at 330 hp with 16 earth, you will take NO damage from anything, which is perfect for farming, since you can bring some other skills to heal. While it is mainly for areas without degen, you can't deny the strong power it has with other skills such as a spellbreaker in the form of obsidian flesh to farm maybe margonites? Why spellbreaker instead of obsidian flesh? I tried to do something similar already. However, as long as disenchanting isn't a problem, you can use this as your primary armor. It seems to do an excellent job with armor of earth. Even with the ability to avoid disenchantment, you do have to worry about interupts based on skills. StatMan 03:08, 11 January 2007 (CST)